dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Haruka
Haruka(春香; Haruka), also known as Lady Kaguya(かぐや様; Kaguya-sama), is a supporting character in Highschool DxD: Legacy, and the core character in volume 4. The current Kaguya and the leader of the hidden Hanzô ninja village, also known as the hidden ninja village of the Hot Springs(湯隠れの里; Yugakure no Sato), she's the mother of Ren and Annabelle Hellsing, birth name Sayuri, Desmond Hellsing's lover, the human representative during the reunions of the Three factions and one of the abnormalities of the human world. Not different from other mothers in the setting, Haruka is fun-loving, cheerful, sex-driven and usually carefree, but also responsable, strong-willed, determinated and serious when the situations calls for. Appearance Despite having almost a hundred years-old, for being a Hero, Haruka doesn't age as normal humans would, as she appears as a young, well-endowed and healthy woman in her late twenties-early thirties. She has white, fair skin, which is highly sensitive to light due to her shinobi heritage, golden eyes, blackish-green long hair that she usually let loose in order to desorient her enemies and exagerated measurements. For being a ninja, she usually wears loose, easy-to-move clothes and nothing more, as she claims she doesn't wear any underwear as being extremely annoying to move around. Personality For being one of the strongests humans in the world, as well one of the few entities that can easily outmatch an ultimate-class devil/Angel, haruka is very carefree and easy-going, as she couldn't care less about the world unless something threatens her peaceful lifestyle. Unlike other ninja leaders, who decides which of their younglings is better suited to be a ninja, she adopts a rather calm ninja philosophy in which she claims that everyone can be a ninja, as long as they can take the burden to be only a weapon. Haruka also demonstrates the peculiar ability to feel empathy, which contrasts with the Ninja philosophy of 'Never compromise', followed by others, as she possesses a harem of dozens of men and women, and several children, hinting her ability to love. When the situation calls it, however, Haruka can be very threatining and blood-thristy, as she adopts a very violent and merciless battle stance. Apparently, it was from her that Annabelle picked the habit to crack her fingers with her thumbs, as she is seem doing just that during several moments. Strangely enough, Haruka speaks in a deep and strong Kansai dialect, which totally contrasts with her image of a genius, but also complements her usually calm yet agressive nature. History Haruka is an exceptional shonobi born in a time before the great apocalypse. Raised and trained in the hidden ninja village of the Fountains, she would soon become the successor of the legendary Kaguya, the Moon Maiden, but the young age of sixteen, a title that no one could grasp from her since then. However, seeing how much bloody and violent the shinobi world was, haruka decided to create her own ninja Village, dubbed the Hidden ninja village of the Hot Springs, which was considered a resort where shonobis from all over Japan could relax and forget their duties. The idea was considered a sin to the higher shinobi heads, but as a Kaguya, they couldn't do a thing against it. Was because of that act that the higher forces of heavens considered her worth the title of a Hero, as well as a giant eletric Qillin as a familiar. During decades, she builded her own harem of several men and women, in which she gave birth to both Ren and Annabelle. Powers & Abilties Immense Strength -''' Training since early age and improving since then non-stop, Haruka is one of the few abnormalities in the world, Humans that can surpass the strength of Gods and Buddhas while still humans. As such, she's one of the strongests humans in the universe by sheer force alone, as she can punch the Moon back to orbit with a single hit and deactivate a Scale mail armor with a few hits. She's one of the few beings alive that can break Cohen Lucifer's carapace in his Alastor form. 'Immense speed -' In veritas in her position as a ninja, Haruka can move faster than the eyes can see, reaching almost lightspeed, as some would describe as "god-like". 'Stealth -' Also as a ninja trait, Haruka can disguise and vanish her own presence to the point not even Senjutsu users can detect her. 'Natural heroic traits -' Being a Hero, a rare myth-type, Haruka has the typical abilties for a hero, such as a longer lifespan, immunity against curses and hypnosis, hyper-awareness and the ability to create and forge magical swords and charms. 'Ninja Arts(忍法; Ninpō)-' Ninja arts, or ninpo, are several kinds of techniques that a ninja uses to further improves it's performance in battle, and it can be used to assist in wars, conflicts, single battles and even mundane activities like house duties. Being a Kaguya and the leader and founder of her own village, Kaguya is a master in Ninja arts and the creator of her own. * 'Summoning technique(口寄せの術; Kuchiyose no Jutsu) -' Using this technique, Haruka can summon several beasts and familiars in order to assist her in battles. Her own personal and favorite summoning seems to be the giant qillin, which she name it Desmond, after her vampire lover. * 'Ninja art: Black Mist(忍法:黒い霧 ;Ninpō: kuroikiri) - '''A ninja technique in which Haruka blows a thick, strong and sentient black mist from her pipe, that obeys ever order of hers. This ninja art is a perfect technique for either escape routes or nasty offensive moves. Equipments '''Smoke Pipe -' As an ancient woman, Haruka carries an old-fashioned smoke pipe, and by using the blowing side of her pipe, she can precisely hit pressure points in her targets, immobilizing or downright killing them. it's with it that she can use the Black mist ninja technique. She can also change it's size to serve as a blunt weapon. '''Ninja Village assemble! - Being the leader of a village, Haruka can summon her own pack of several high-class shinobis in order to help her in problematic matters. Strangely, the summoned ninjas are always busty kunoichis(female ninjas). Desmond - A familiar animal qillin that Haruka earned as a present for becoming a hero. The animal has better afinity with eletric powers, and can cause rain and create and spit thunderbolts at will. However, she usually uses as a way of transportation. Trivia * Her appearance and images are based on the character Jasmine/Sayuri from the Senran Kagura series. * Her name means 'Spring Flower', in reference that all other ninja from her village are named after flowers. * She speaks in a distintive Kansai dialect. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans